Meet Biseh-The Newest Country!
by FrUkMintBunny
Summary: As the story says... here is my OC country, Biseh! Go through the life, and possible death, of this little island nation. *Warning: OC!Nation* (You don't say...) Rated T 'cause of Romano and me... No likes, no read- GOT IT?
1. Chapter 1

Poland thought it was a nice day to go sailing when he found the little island nation of Biseh.

_Chapter One_

"Hey, Playa! I'll be, like, totally gone for at least a day! So, like, behave, okay?"

His response was a whinny. Getting onto his luxurious pink boat, Poland looked at his homeland. "Ah… We totally need more adorable flowers!"

After an hour or so at see the water became slightly choppy. "Mr. Poland, sir! We must turn back! A storm is threatening to head our way!" the captain called.

"Like, okay! This is totally a drag…" he replied. When he said that, the sea became much worst, very fast. It became a monster, sloshing onto the deck, tearing the boat in half. "OMG! Like, my totally adorable boat!" Poland cried out before a wall of water slammed into him, dragging him overboard.

**Hetalia!**

When Poland came to, he found himself in a tiny hut with bandages covering his torso.

"WTF? Like, where am I?" he thought as he rose from the bed he was lying in. He had no shirt on, but discovered it torn into rags on a chair next to the cot. At least someone had the decency to keep his pants on, though he felt bandages covering his legs.

"Hm…" He hummed while looking at many knick-knacks that were crammed on a small shelf.

A small girl waddled into the room, bearing an assortment of fruit in her arms. And she wore the pure white cloth that new nations bared. "Huh?! You're finally awake!" she exclaimed, dropping the colorful array.

"Me? Like, I'm totally fine!" Poland told the girl while bending down to pick up the fruits. "Who are you? Are there any adults around here?"

"None of that kind, sir! I woke up in this here hut. I looked, but no one was around…" she replied. "Oh, yeah! I'm apparently "Biseh"; I found the name drawn into the sand." She pointed to the floor of the hut; it was now covered with many tiny footprints and a long drag line.

"Ahh! I get it! You must be a new country! I'll, like, totally take care of you then, Ms. Biseh!" Poland exclaimed. "Any way, did anyone else wash up on shore?"

Shaking her short caramel colored hair, Biseh replied, "Nope. No one but you. But may I ask, who are you?"

Looking shocked, he answered, "I'm, like, the totally fabulous Poland!"

"Oh, okay then…" Biseh said.

**Hetalia!**

After a few hours rest, Biseh asked Poland, "Hey, you said I was a _new _country, right? Does that mean there's more?"

"Ah! A lot more! Like, totally more!" was his reply. "I'll totally let you meet them, "But first we have to get off your country…"

"Yeah… With what, though…?" she pondered.

"Why, a boat of course!" Poland stated to Biseh.

"Bo… boa… Wha?" Biseh tried.

"Boat. Like, what people totally use to cross water!" Poland explained.

"Oh…" she nodded without really getting it.

**Hetalia!**

It took forever, but Poland and little Biseh had made it. While the new country stared in awe, Poland complained.

To no one in particular, he said, "Well, it's a little small and crude… And it's totally not pink…"

"Well, I think it's wonderful!" Biseh exclaimed while climbing into the boat.

"Huh? You, like, wanna go now?" Poland asked the girl. "What about this island, this Biseh?"

"I'm pretty sure my island will be okay! Like you told me Mr. Poland, It's well hidden." She smiled sweetly. "And I bet that when I come back, it will be developed enough to defend itself!"

"Like, that's totally right! But do you have anything you wanna, like, bring with you?"

"Oh!" Biseh exclaimed while clambering out of the crude boat. "There are some things! I'll be right back."

Watching the young country waddle off, a nice ocean breeze combing the small, lovely island, Poland thought, "She's such a sweet little girl! I bet Playa's going to love her!" He looked out into the horizon. "And I need a new shirt…"

"Mr. Poland! I'm back! Let's go!" Biseh called while running towards him, breaking his line of thought. She looked kind of funny trying to carry a sack the size of herself to the boat.

Poland walked over to the struggling country, picked up the luggage, and set it in the boat. "Why, that's, like, a lot of stuff for you!"

"It's not much…" Biseh admitted to him as he picked her up and set her next to the sack. "It's just some knick-knacks. And clothes."

"Mhmh." Poland hummed. And then he realized something. Turning to the newer, content country, he asked "How long was I out?"

"Uh…" she said while counting on her pudgy fingers. "About four days! And it's been two days since you've woke up!"

"A WEEK!?" Poland yelled, making Biseh flinch. Noticing, he apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just, that means I totally missed the World Meeting!"

"Is that… bad?" Biseh asked.

"N-No… It's that I've, like, totally never missed one before." Yup, he was hyper-ventilating a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**_'Sup peoples! I know, I should be writing _****She Came From A World That Knows Others****_ (SCFAWTKO)... But, here is the next installment to:_**** Meet Biseh- The Newest Country****_! Because, like _**_penguinwithapen_**_ said, I don't want rabid fan-girls to kill me for not writing more... So, yeah... ENJOY! X3 ~Fummi_**

_Chapter Two_

It was late afternoon by the time the Polish port came into view. And the boat had been sinking slowly for awhile now.

"Uh… Mr. Poland…" Biseh started. But he was to busy freaking out to notice.

"OMG! Like, someone freaking help us out!" he yelled into the air. And luckily, it caught a boat's attention. It came over, a blonde hair, blue eyed man on board. Poland gave an odd look. "Germany!" he exclaimed.

"Ah! Poland! Tere you are! Ve vere looking all over for you! **(AN: Remember, this was the first time Poland had skipped a meeting. Yup, they called a search party… :D)** Vhat happened?" Then he noticed the little girl cowering behind Poland. "Eh? Vho's tis?"

"Ah! Poland said while setting down the new, now shaking out of fear, country. "This! Is Biseh, She's a new country!" he replied boldly. As an after thought, Poland also exclaimed, "PS: She's, like, totally mine!"

"Oh? So, vhat happened?" Germany asked Poland again, still staring at Biseh.

"Well… I was, like, going sailing in the North Sea for a change when a storm hit and I got washed ashore on her island." Poland explained. "And accord…"

"He was out for four days!" Biseh squeaked out, cutting off the larger country.

"Four? It has been six! Vere you out at sea for two days straight?" the blonde with slicked back hair asked.

"Nah! We, like, stayed at the island. We totally had to build the boat!" Poland replied before feeling a tug on his pants leg. Bending down to the source he asked, "What's, like, wrong Biseh?"

"I'm tired!" she complained to him.

"Okay! We need to get home too!" He exclaimed before scooping her up and spinning her around. He brought her to his still bare chest.

"Snuggling into the warmness, Biseh yawned with her eyelids drooping. Germany gave a soft look, smiling slightly.

As the world faded in and out, Biseh heard the German say to Mr. Poland, "If I vould of known, I vould of brought Italy with me…"

**Hetalia!**

When Biseh came out of her deep sleep, she found a [finally] fully clothed Poland at the front of a wheel and they were both strapped into vibrating seats.

"Ah!" Biseh struggled against the seat belt.

"Biseh! It's, like, totally okay! It's just a car!" Poland stated, trying to calm her down.

"Eh? Oh…" She stopped, and then blushed out of embarrassment. "Uh, where are we going?"

"We're going to my house now!" he told her.

Biseh blush went away, taken over by a smile. "Yeah!"

Poland stopped the car and got out, the island micro-nation's eyes following his movements as he went around the side and opening the passenger door.

Picking up Biseh's sack, Poland told her, "You're going to totally love it here! I've got adorable flower gardens, a totally adorable pony…" Biseh's ears picked up the word "pony" especially. Poland picked her up, too. "You know, I think you're adorable to! I need a nick-name for 'yah! I can't keep on saying "Biseh"."

"Well, Mr. Poland! My name for you is "Palo"!' Biseh told him with a cherry smile.

"Palo? Why that- Dove! That's yours! Anyway, why Palo?!" Pol…Er, Palo asked.

"Cause it fits you! "Pola" doesn't fit so well!" Palo's little Dove explained.

Poland was about to reply, but his pony strolled over. "'Sup Playa! Like, sorry for worrying you. Like, totally!"

Playa whinnied and nudged him. And then he noticed Biseh and sniffed her. She smiled like she always did.

"Aw, so your names Playa! You do look so adorable!" Playa nudged her face, causing her to laugh and for Poland to smile.

**Hetalia!**

Biseh fit in perfectly with Poland's life. They played in the gardens, she played with Playa, and his whole life brightened up. On day the next month Poland told her what she had dreamed of. Biseh was eating breakfast when she got the news. Poland walked into the kitchen wearing his best pink suit with a Cheshire grin on his face.

Biseh looked up from her bowl of oatmeal. "Huh? What's the association?" she asked. With that (creepy) smile still plastered on his face, he replied, "Today is a World Meeting, and you're the lucky little dove being taken along!"

She squealed and flung her spoon into the air as she jumped out of her seat to run and hug him. As Poland picked Biseh up and spun her around, she exclaimed joyfully, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! This is going to be so much fun!"

"But first, like, you gotta totally finish your food and change! Then we'll go." Poland stated.

"Okay!" Biseh replied as she was set down.

**Hetalia!**

The little country was so excited as she and Poland stood in front of the huge building in which many people in grey business suits milling about. The two nations looked out of place among them; Poland was in a hot pink suit and Biseh was wearing a frilly, light pink dress that had plenty of lace on it.

"Oh, wow!" She managed to say while Poland carried her up the steps and into the building. "Oh, wow…" Biseh repeated.

"Okay, come on!" Poland told her as they went to a security gate that was surrounded by guards in crisp, navy blue uniforms.

"Ah! Mr. Poland! You're finally here; we were worried you wouldn't show up like last time!" One officer said. "Ah? And who's this?" he added after seeing Biseh in Poland's arms.

"This is, like, totally Biseh! She's a new country." Poland replied proudly.

"Hello!" Biseh exclaimed cheerfully as she smiled while brushing her pink-ribbon wrapped braid out of her eyes.

"Hello!" the officer mimicked to her before saying to himself, "Better write that down…."

The twosome walked to an elevator. As it went up, Biseh told Poland, "I still have to say, thank you for bringing me!"

"Well, I, like, say you're welcome! But I would totally stay away from Russia and France if I were you."

"Why?" Biseh questioned, but her companion just gave a _very_ disturbed look.

The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open. As they stepped out, their ears were bombarded by arguing. Biseh held onto Poland's shirt while he held her tighter in his arms. When they got to the door, the noise was unbearable; Biseh covered her ears. And Poland started to get pissed off.

"Mr. Poland…" Biseh whimpered. Poland quieted her.

"It's totally okay, my little dove. I'll handle this!"

He kicked open the door while still holding onto the little country that had her ears covered and now had tears in her eyes. "HEY! QUIT AND QUIET!" he roared. "Biseh's, like, totally 'bout to cry!" All the other countries stopped what they were doing.

"P-Poland…!" they murmured to themselves. They had never seen Poland so angry before!

Germany was the one that spoke up. "Eh, Poland! You made it! I vas getting vorried. You brought her?"

Poland straightened up and smiled. "I, like, totally did! Right… uh…." Poland started. He looked done at Biseh, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at England, or rather, what was around him. "Biseh, what on Earth are you looking at?"

"Bunny?" she whispered to herself before telling him, "Nothing, Mr. Poland!" in a cheerful voice.

**Hetalia!**

The meeting was quite fun for Biseh. She had played with Mr. Italy a lot, and even at one point crawled under the table to tie Mr. France's shoe-laces together, and found Sealand. He was a lot of fun, too. And Ms. Ukraine and Ms. Hungary were very nice to Biseh; they were gushing over her. Near the end of the meeting Poland told her to wait outside in the hall while they (Him and the other countries, Sealand managed to get caught and kicked out.) finished up.

"Just for about ten minutes!" he had said while opening the door for her.

"Alright…" Biseh huffed in reply. There was a small round table out there, so she sat down with her arms crossed, staring intently down the hallway. Wait! What was that? Biseh thought she saw something black quickly pass the hallway opening. Jumping down from the chair, she ran over to the corner.

"Eh?" Biseh said as she looked around it. Oddly, there was only an odd shaped black hat with yellow trimmings on the floor. "Okay then…" she thought while picking it up.

Then Flying Mint Bunny came tearing around the corner. "Biseh, hurry! The meetings about to end!" he squeaked. She ran after him to the table while clutching the weird hat to her chest. And as soon as she sat down in a random chair, the (solid wood, might I add) World Meeting doors opened. Poland came up to Biseh.

"What's that?" he asked while pointing at what she was holding.

As other nations walked past them, Biseh said, "I think it's a hat. It was in the hallway."

"Oh, seriously?" Poland asked.

"Mhmh!' Biseh replied before walking off with Poland, without knowing one certain country with a black cape watching her.

"Damn it! My hat…" he whispered to no one in particular with a Germanic accent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here's more of this story, you crazy people! =) [Sorry if it may seem short...]**

_Chapter Three_

[A few years later, Biseh POV.]

Poland and France were arguing again.

"She is of course mine, non?" I heard France say.

"No, you're wrong! I found her, so she's mine!' Poland argued while glaring at his opponent.

World Meetings were always so noisy, and they just added to the fire. Why must they always fight? "There is only one option!" I think before standing up forcefully, tipping over the table, and not noticing the hot tears in my eyes. Giving a grave look, I screamed. "That's IT! I'M THROUGH WITH THIS!" Every one stopped what they were doing.

"M-mon chier… Calm down!" France stated.

"No! Just shut it!" I yell while throwing one of my shoes at him.

"Calm down, aru! Just calm…!" China started, giving a little "aru" when my other shoe collided with his face.

And I slammed the door behind me, before I could be stopped. I also finally notice the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Ms. Biseh!" a security guard yelled to me. Pretending that I didn't hear him, I run out into the sunlight. Still barefoot, I run to my chestnut coloured horse, Atyno. (I got him from Poland.) Of course I noticed the couple [hundred] people staring at me, but I didn't care. Still crying I climbed on and whispered to him, "home", and let myself get taken away.

**Hetalia!**

[_Normal POV_]

As soon as Biseh got to her destination, she left Atyno to her farmhand and rushed inside. Clutching the hat she had found at her first meeting, Biseh climbed under her warm, comforting blanket while muttering: "Stupid France! Idiot Poland! Damn every nation!" As she drifted off to sleep, she remembered when France first took her from Poland. "Very stupid France…"

(_Flash-back_)

Biseh was playing in one of the large gardens with Playa. A looming shadow enveloped her. Turning around, it was France.

"France! Palo!" Biseh had screamed as she was picked up.

"Hello, mon chier!" he had told her as an apron clad Poland ran out of the house with a sword.

"France! I totally knew this would happen!" he spat while brandishing his sword.

France set down the small, quivering country and pulled out his own sword. "Let's see if you really deserve Mademoiselle Biseh!" And then the war started.

All Biseh heard and saw was clashing swords. It ended as quickly as it came. Poland lay face down in the dirt, his weapon flung out of his hand a few feet away.

"Okay, then. Ohonononon~" France declared while picking up the smallest country.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" she cried. "Palo! Please, help me! I don't want to goooo! NOOOOOO!"

Poland only looked up. But the look in his eyes showed the flames of hatred, sorrow, and revenge. Mostly they showed promise; a promise to win Biseh back.

[_End flash-back]_

**Hetalia!**

_[Normal POV_]

The countries stared at the door that Biseh left through.

"My…Dove…" Poland managed to say.

"Dudes, not cool." America told them.

"America! Now's not the time you twit!" Britain scolded.

"I say Biseh is right; ve vere all a little loud. But I think it's more centered on those two." Germany said, while jabbing a thumb in France's and Poland's direction.

"Poor dear…" Hungary and Ukraine agreed with each other.

Northern Italy looked like he was about to cry. "Bella…"

Southern Italy stood up. "Eh, Romano?" Spain said to him.

He picked up both of Biseh's shoes and headed for the same door, not saying anything. Spain was confused. Romano had never that expression on his face before. Was… he worried about Biseh? No, did he feel sorry for her? Spain couldn't figure it out. But the southern half of Italy was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm alive! :D How's it going? Sorry I couldn't update sooner, schools a... *starts ranting with lots of profanity***

**Romano: Shit! *starts to drag the lovey authoress away* Just read the damn story! **

**Byeeeeee! XD **

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Whenever anyone tried to enter the island of Biseh, she just sent them back. France, Liechtenstein, England, America, China, Poland….. God, everyone came to get her out from under that blanket. But Biseh held on to that black hat with gold trimmings and didn't heed any words thrown at her. "Yes, damn every nation." She seethed.

Time past, seasons came and went, with the whole island and surrounding sea closed off from the rest of the world. One of those many autumns, Biseh got an odd person knocking at her door.

"What?" Biseh called from her bedroom, annoyed.

"It is Italy!" one of her maids told her.

"Italy?" she thought before asking "Which one," while sighing.

After a few seconds of waiting, her answer was: "Southern Italy. Er… Romano."

Romano?! What in the seven hells was he doing here? Biseh poked her head out from under the blanket. "You can let him in, though I don't know what he wants…"she replied. After a split second, she added/yelled: "But I'm still not going anywhere!"

After hearing the front door open, then shut again, Biseh said more quietly: "Wait one moment, unless you want to see my pajamas!" She crawled ever so slowly out from under the quilt.

A few minutes later, Biseh came out into her living room wearing a fresh white blouse and skinny blue jeans. She gave a soft, yet confused look. "Yes?"

Romano stared at her beauty. "Her braid is as long as ever…." He thought. "I… I've come to, uh…. Take you back!" he stammered.

"Is he… nervous? Why?" Biseh thought before telling him, "I'm sorry, Romano… But I really don't think I'm able too. If I go back, I'll just be under control again! I won't allow it! My country has suffered for all its worth and I intend to keep it peaceful!"

He was speechless. Biseh eyed the southern half of Italy closely.

"B-but! Everyone is worried about you! Poland, France! Hell! Even old potato bastard is worried sick!" Romano told the island nation.

Biseh turned around to leave, but Romano caught her braid and pulled her close to him, causing her blushed like a red hot pepper.**(Ve! Bella's braid is just like the Italian's curls! :3)** "But most of all… I'm worried about. Because I love you, Biseh! Ever since the first day we met!" He wrapped his arms snugly around Biseh. "I… I just wish that you would open up and be a part of the world again!" Romano exclaimed softly. **(Wow! He's OOC!) **

Biseh remained motionless, hidden by Romano's arms. "R-Romano loves…. me?!" she thought. Yes, she had a crush on the fiery-tempered Italian that loved tomatoes. "I…. Ah…. O-okay…. I'll go with you to the next meeting…." She told him. "And, uh…. I kind of…. Loveyoutooromano!"

He turned her around and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright! The next World Meeting is in four days! I'll be sure to pick you up then!" Then Romano left [happily] ,quickly going as when he came, leaving a[n also happy but] slightly confused Biseh.

"I guess I'll …. See you soon….?" Biseh said.

Those days past very quickly, and finally the world Meeting was about to get under way. Biseh sat in a car outside the World Summit building with southern Italy.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Biseh exclaimed heavily.

'You know, it's okay if you don't go this time. Or we can be the last ones there! No pressure, no worries!" Romano replied before giving her a kiss. "Besides, you have me!"

"Oui! I agree!" she gave a sunny smile while opening the side door.

"Let's go then!" he also gave a rare smile.

Northern Italy was the first one to see the door open.

"BELLA!" he cried as he ran (very, very fast) to glomp Biseh.

All the other nations stopped what they were doing. "Dove!", "Biseh?!", "Ah!", or just a plain "Gasp!" was heard. Then she was swarmed.

"Ack! It's…. hard to breath!" Biseh told the mass of people surrounding her. But she sounded happy. She _was_ happy.

Romano managed to drag her away after many failed attempts. "Damn it, Biz! Are you _trying _to suffocate yourself?!" he yelled.

"Well! Excuuuuuse me! I don't mean for people, who I don't have power over, to crowd me for being gone how long? One hundred, two hundred years? Or do you want me to lea-"

"Romano cut her off, looking defeated. "No! Just …be more careful."

Biseh smiled slyly, the kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Ah, you know I'll never leave 'ya!"

The others _finally _noticed Romano. **(He had stepped out of the way before Biseh was surrounded.) **

"Ahh~ So that's where you went this morning, mi tomato!" Spain smiled knowingly. Romano went red, living up to the nickname.

"Sh-shut up, tomato bastard!" he stated.

"Aw.. Romano~" France was grinning. "Ohononon~"

"Kesesesesesesesesese~" Prussia joined in.

"RoRo! Back away slowly…" Biseh warned.

When they backed away, the Bad Touch Trio came closer. Seeing no other option, Romano picked up his girlfriend bridal style and started to run around the room with the three chasing him.

"Damn it!" the couple yelled with "Ohonon~"s, "Kesese~"s, and "Hehehe~"s in the background**. (Spain: Hehehe? O.O Me: Well, what was I supposed to put? ^_^" Spain: Good point. :D Me and Spain: We're looking at you, H.H.!)**

Russia then (randomly) stepped in front of the Bad Touch Trio, causing them to crash into him. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~" he cursed creeply.

"AHHH! RUN!" the trio screamed before doing so.

Romano set Biseh back down. "Heh! Ha!" he panted. "Can't do shit, bro!"

"Thank you…. very much Russia." Biseh said.

"No problem, da?" he said to her before Belarus started to come from behind.

"Uh…." Biseh tried to warn Russia by pointing behind him.

"Da?" His face went from "normal happy smile" to terrified in a split second when he turned his head.

"Big brother~ Wouldn't it be nice to become one and be like them?~ Marrymemarrymemarrymemarrymemarryme!~" Belarus started while creeping up slowly.

And Russia was _gone. _As his creepy little sister chased him, they could hear him yell "Goawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoaway!"

Even though she was shaking her head, Biseh held Southern Italy's hand an replied to no one happily, "Yup! It's great to be home~!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello mon ami! Hope you like this next installment, and I'll see you at the bottom of this chappie! :D_**

* * *

_Chapter Five _

_[The time was World War __Three__.]_

Biseh and Romano were crouching behind a rather large piece of concrete, most likely from a building.

"Heh. Damn it all! I'm starting to run out of bullets." The Italian cursed as Biseh set more in her gun.

"That's because you use yours all willy-nilly, dear." She replied unenthusiastically.

It's been going on or about fifty years now. Starting with the Baltics defying Russia. Russia got allies to fight back, then so did the three other countries….. I think you get it. Turns out that island nation of Biseh can have a pretty good military, with aid by Southern Italy by their side.

Right now Biz and Ro were in Berlin, Germany. And low-and-behold, they were up against Germany, France, and Russia. You guessed it. They are on the Baltic's, or the Alliance.

Venziano was heartbroken when he learned that his brother didn't side with him. Thankfully they hadn't faced him…yet.

Back to the present….. Biseh and Romano sat behind the huge rock, almost like they were suspended in time. After awhile footsteps broke the silence, making two pairs of ears twitch.

Romano peered around their cover. "It's Francey-pants." He reported.

Biseh looked also. Yes it was the French-man, flashy clothes and all. "This is war! And he's wearing a cape!" she seethed.

"Ready?" Romano asked, his reply a quick nod.

"France is a fool, for I still have plenty of rage from the _Polish-French Trade off Wars._" Biseh thought with a sinister smile on her face.

Romano stared at her. "This war has really affected her. Biseh is just… different, not the same, anymore." He thought to himself.

"You still there?" Biseh asked, snapping Romano out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Same tactics?" he replied slowly.

"Nah! Let's switch it up a bit!" Biseh told him as she walked calmly into the line of fire.

"Ah! Mon cher! Romano heard France say.

"I forget. Who's your "dear"?" his girlfriend spat.

Romano peered over the rock to see what was going on and saw Biseh's gun and France's gun staring each other down. "Now… Care to die?" Biseh still sounded cocky even while staring in the face of death.

"…." France was silent, but a look of regret grew in his eyes. Romano readied his rifle just in case.

Suddenly, a loud "_Bang!_" was heard, one gun going off. Romano felt pain spread from his torso. Looking down, there was _blood_. It was another battle yet again.

Biseh noticed Romano's wound, so she rushed France and knocked him out by swinging her gun, then readied it for the one standing a few feet behind South. Both Russia and Germany were present. Biseh narrowed her gaze at Germany, who was reloading his own gun. None of them stared warmly.

"Damn it all! One and a half against two! What to do, what to do…." Biseh thought, her eyes darting in different directions. "Ah!" Her eyes would have lit up if it was the past. Biseh dropped her weapon and raised her hands skyward in surrender.

"Biz! What the hell!" Romano yelled, flinching in pain. She just stared at him with no expression.

The two allied powers walked forward with their guns still trained on Biseh. "Okay! So you're going to come with us, da?" Russia said as Germany picked up Biseh's discarded gun.

Romano was filled with pain. The world was fading quickly; voices were becoming faint, muffled, and distant. He saw Biseh being led away by Germany and Russia, before collapsing in a heap on the ground with tears glazing his eyes.

A hidden figure watched this whole scene, deciding whether to act or not.

* * *

**_Well, that wasn't depressing! Hope you like this, 'cause this is the beginning of the end for this story. T.T Au revoir, mon ami!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Poland: Hey~ Like, how have you all been totally doing~**

**Poland! I wanted to say hi... *starts to sniffle&**

**Poland: Pl-please don't cry! Romano will beat my ass! I'll leave, I'll leave! *runs like an Italian to Leit, and scrams***

***muttering* Hehehe~ All the viewers to myself! *looks up* Oh, hi! Uh... Why don't you read now?**

**Random Russia: Da!**

**... -_- Why do I even try? HEY BELARUS! I FOUND RUSSIA! *proceeds to run from the place where Russia would be last seen for awhile (don't worry, he'll be fine~)***

* * *

_Chapter Six _

Biseh sat in a cell watching her captors. Or rather, she and Northern Italy were having an eye staring contest.

"Italy! Quit playing with the prisoner!" Germany told him.

"Okay Germany!" Italy said before whispering "Ciao, bella."

China was busy with France. The blonde was still unconscious. **(…Perv…0_e) **"What exactly did you do to France? He's out cold, aru!" he asked the girl surrounded by iron bars.

"Well….. I may have hit him full force with the metal of my gun!" Biseh replied. She was grinning like a mad-man.

After a few moments of silence, Italy called out "Bella, food!" while carrying a small tray loaded with fish and chips.

"Ugh! Iggy's cooking…." Biseh thought as she made a face. "Oh well." After eating the "crap", Biseh reach for the napkin laying on the tray. **(Manners! :P) **To her surprise, underneath the napkin there was a piece of paper with Italy's handwriting. It said: "Where is mi fratello? What happened to him?" With the piece of lead the accompanied the note, Biseh replied: "Germany shot him, Venziano. And I believe they left him to die. Oh yeah, can I have some more paper? I'm kind of bored. Merci!" As soon as Biseh re-hid the paper, the tray was whisked away.

**Hetalia!**

As soon as Ms. Biseh hid my note, I took it away to see what her answer was. After hurriedly putting the tray away, I read what was under my own writing.

"Oh my pasta!" I whispered. I looked at Germany, then Biseh. But she had a sad look only nodded solemnly.

I smiled at the last part and threw the scrap of paper in the fire we had going. **(World War Three, no electricity! -_-)** I went to the office where Russia was working and asked him for some paper.

"Paper? Why do you need paper? This is World War Three, Italy. We don't have resources to waste." He told me.

"I know Russia! I, uh, wanted it for Biseh." I replied. Russia raised an eyebrow. "W-well you see, I, uhh, thought that she might want something to-a- do, being locked…." I started.

"Fine, da! Here! This is tissue paper, we can't waste the printing paper." He looked extremely angry, and I shrank away, frightened. Russia noticed my action and returned to a soft, childlike state. "Sorry. I'm just worn out from all this work. Now leave me, da?" I practically ran out of that office then! I went back to Biseh's cell.

"Here. Russia wouldn't let me have the writing paper." I told her while handing over the colorful array in my hands through the bars.

"It's okay, Venziano." Biseh said before making random origami figures.

**Hetalia!**

"…mano. Southern Italy? Romano." a voice called, summoning Romano from his consciousness.

"Ugh…." Romano murmured, then opened his eyes. "What?!" he asked in his usual demeanor.

"Vell, that vas quite rude." The voice said again.

Romano sat up now, and saw someone, someone from a long time ago. "Holy roman Empire?!" he gasped.

"Oh, good. You remember me." The ex-nation said before scooping something out of a basin that was hanging above a fire pit into a wooden bowl. "Here. It is herb soup." Holy Rome then handed the bowl to Romano.

"Uh, thanks… I guess? What happened?" Romano asked while staring at the green-ish slop in his hands.

"You had passed out from shock and pain. I have took you to the cave I've been hiding in. It's just outside Vatican City." The "German" replied.

"So, we're in Venziano's land…." Romano thought out loud before remembering. "Hey, weren't Biseh and I fighting in Germany?"

Holy Rome stopped for a second, then responded. "Ja. You've been out for a veek or tvo. It took avhile to get here."

"Oh…Do you know what happened to Biseh?" Romano asked.

"Only that she is held in captivity by the Allied Powers." Holy Rome said solemnly.

"We have to rescue her!" Southern Italy blurted out.

"Ah, yes. You love Biseh very much. I also have my ovn reasons too."

"Your… own reasons, Holy Rome?"

"Vell, ja. She is my descendant. I've vatched over her ever since she had come into existence." Holy Rome explained. "But I hadn't expected her to get captured. I had expected you to protect her, though."

Romano looked down at the ground, guilty. Why hadn't he protected her? Why?! He looked up to see Holy Rome again. Then he realized, "Hey. Where's that hat you've always wore?"

"Biseh's got it. I accidentally dropped it one time and she found it…." Holy Rome told Romano with a smile. "She vas so cute vhen she vas little."

"Yeah. Poland absolutely adored her. Exposed to war at a young age." Romano agreed.

"Speaking of var, I've already strategized a battle plan. And I think it may end this hell as vell."

* * *

**Oh yeah, and that you Ms. Washington (a sub teacher I happen to know) for reading this even if you might not get most of what you happen to be reading! Just a random shout out, no more, no less~ Okay, bye!~ (Till the next chapter that is... Kolkolkesese~)**


End file.
